


Holiday surprises

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Two-Shot [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, mall, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Reader-chan don't know what is on each others minds and are worried about one another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance  
> Alternate Universe - Real life Setting
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
 **23** rd December - 7h30 pm

You sat at the table, reading a book about babies as you felt your sleeve being tugged, "Big sister?!"

You started at the brown fluffy haired kid and sweetly grinned, "Yes, Eren?"

The kid rose his hands and you picked him up, setting him on your warm lap, "Is there something on your mind? Eren?"

The little 5 years old shook his head, "I just wanted to sit on your lap."

Your heartbeat skipped a beat and you squealed, hugging the little kid and bringing him your warm lap, "why are you kids so adorable!"

You felt him hug you back and stared at the book you were reading, "What is this book about?"

You blushed, "It's about you kids, most specifically, babies..."

His eyes widen, "are you and brother-in-law Levi having one?"

You quickly shook your head in denial, "No... I don't know how he feels about them."

You pursed your lips as you were looking outside, seeing snow softly gliding in the sky darkened sky as a sighed escaped your pouty lips, "he's going to be late again."

You looked over at the small kid on your lap as you wondered, "How about you? What If Levi and I had a child...? What would you feel towards our child?"

The kid thought about it and grinned, showing his pearly white teeth, "If it`s a girl, I'll protect her and if it's a boy, he'll become my best friend!"

The emotions just took over as you hugged him again, "so cute~!"

The boy just looked at you and frowned, "I just hope... you don't forget me, okay big sis?"

You smiled as you narrowed your eyes, tenderly brushing away one of the rogue strands that was obscuring his view, "of course not silly! I won't ever forget you~!"

You took the book back and started reading it with Eren, _It's already been five years... hasn't it? To think we are still in a relationship for so long..._

You turned the page and felt Eren getting off your lap, "its 8 pm, sis!"

You heard the doorbell ring and walk towards the entrance of your apartment, opening the door, revealing your mom and dad who were fully equipped with winter clothing, "Hey! Please do enter, mom, dad."

The couple entered and closed the door as you went towards Eren who had a hard time dressing himself up, "Let me help you, Eren."

You helped him put on his winter outdoor outfit, "Here you go!"

He walked towards Karula and Grisha, your parents and your mother observed the spotless apartment, "Where is Levi?"

You gave them a regretful smile, "working late, again..."

Karula scowled as she brought her hands to her hips, "how dare he leave his woman all alone?"

You giggled as you tired to calm your mother down, "It’s fine, he's a busy man... Being a shopping center's Deputy general manager and all."

Your mother pouted, sighing at her poor lonely daughter, "Okay then, well! Take care of yourself dear and thank you for looking after your little brother."

You smiled as you waved at your family, who opened the door, "My dear, when Levi comes back, tell him we said hi!"

You nodded at your father, who closed the door and you locked it.

You went back to the table, letting out an exasperated breath out, "At least call, you dumb boyfriend!"

You took the book and went to your bed room, shoving the book in your stuff as you yawned, "I'm going to take a nap."

You went to the bed, crashed on the covers and slept.

 

Levi rubbed his temples, _damn it all to hell!  
_  
He leaned against his desk chair as he was finishing some of his reports on his laptop, _great day for some of my staff to be sick._

He checked his watch, 8:30 on the 23rd of December; _I should be home with my girlfriend right about now...  
_  
He stacked up the completed reports, got up and went towards a file cabinet, putting them in the right places, _I need to go home..._

He went back to his desk, took the laptop containing the unfinished work and put it in his briefcase, which he closed and he then left his office with his trench coat.

Today was a busy day since it was 2 days before Christmas and people were just shopping like there was no tomorrow, how can people still shop so close to Christmas, _tardy little shits!  
_  
The small man went to the elevator and as soon as the door opened, he walked in it while he put on his coat, buttoning it.

After 5 minutes of painful Christmas songs in the steel cage, he was in the underground parking. Taking out his car keys from his coats pocket, he pressed on a little button as he were walking in the obscure underground parking lot, _thank god the main elevator brings us to the sub parking lot._

The short man heard a 'bip-bip' and saw the cars headlight flash twice, he made a quick stride to it, opening the car and entering it as he closed the door, _finally, I'm going back home.  
_  
He put the key in the ignition and started the engine, making it 'purr'. As he started driving home, his mind went to (Name), _I hope she isn't mad... (Name)'s been awfully quiet for the past few weeks, I wonder what on her mind._

His elbow was propped against the car's window, supporting his head as he was thinking, _I bet she's mad, I've been coming back home pretty late these past week._

He scowled as he frowned, _not that I have much of a choice if I want it._

After having burning two or three red lights and driving like a madman, he made it to his apartment complex and parked in front of it, turned off the ignition and got out the car, _so much damn snow, arr_!

He sprinted towards the entrance, punched in a number in the keypad and entered the toasty lobby, _almost home, finally_!

He walked toward an elevator, pressed on the 6 and waited, _to think I saved so much for it and I've been working none stop too._

He cracked his neck as he heard a 'ping', walking out the elevator, he grabbed the keys from one of his coat as he arrived in front of his apartment's door.

He slide the key in, unlocked the door and entered his home, "Babe?"

_No response?_ He closed the door, took off his trench coat and hanged it on the coat rack on which (Name)'s coat was hanging, _she has to be home.  
_  
The blue eyed man walked towards the dining table and set his briefcase near it as he strolled to the bed room.

He found her lying on the bed, sighing he went near here and carefully shook her, earning himself moans of displeasure.

"I'm sorry I came back home later  then usual..." He whispered softly in her ear as her eyes were fluttering open, "Welcome back, honey..."

You blinked as you brought your hands to your eyes, rubbing them, "Oh! Sorry! I felt tired, so I came here and took a nap."

You tilted your head as your hand flew to one of his cheeks, caressing it, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded as he looked deeply into your eyes, "Are you okay?"

You hummed in curiosity as your lightly frowned, "I'm fine, why? Do I seem in negative mood?"

He shook his head as he brought his face closer, kissing your forehead as you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips touching your skin, "No, I was just wondering, you just seem distant these days."

You go up started walking towards the dining table, "oh, don't worry, I just have some things on my mind lately. I write books for a living, you know, I always need ideas. My brain is functioning none stop."

As the raven-haired man sat at the table, you went to the kitchen, fetching the food you had prepared, "I have to heat it up, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He grunted as a response and you giggled, _how do I make this work... How should I... Erm._.

When the dish was ready you brought both plates to the dining table and set them, "Ah! I forgot the utensil, I'll be back-"

Your boyfriend got up and went behind you, "sit down, I'll go and get it."

You sat down as you tiredly sighed and waited, "How was your day at work, Levi?"

You heard him from the kitchen as he made his way to you, "Horrible!"

He sat down as he handed you a fork and knife, "Erwin wasn't there, which was normal but my staff wasn't all there: Erd, Auruo and Gunther didn't make an appearance. I had to be helped by Petra to make most of my reports."

You nodded as you blew the smoking meat, "Well, that must have been rough! Anything I could do to help you?"

Levi who was munching the hot meat like it was at a normal temperature, grunted, "Well, you could keep me company until I'm done?"

You nodded slowly as you grinned at him, "I'll be stay near you then and if you need any snacks or coffee, just tell me, okay?"

Levi was eating quickly as he stared outside, "You went outside recently?"

You shook your head and did the 'nu-uh', "Nope and don't even tell me to go outside in that temperature! I hate it when my ass is freezing!"

Levi snorted as he finished his plate, "Geez! You big Cry-baby... You don't want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

You were eating as you dropped the fork, in shock, "HOW MUCH DO I GET TO SPEND!?"

Levi stared at you, incredulous, "I was thinking about bringing Eren to Santa claus..."

You became red in embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry, I just didn't go shopping for so long, but I guess it would be a good idea~! Oh speaking of Eren, my parents said hi."

Levi nodded as he poked your cheek, "I forgot you were a big spending freak before we started going out. You were pretty sassy too..."

You stared out the window, "I guess I kind of changed, I'm not the girl who would go clubbing all the time and get back home smashed or left the house in her dad's BMW and went shopping for over 1000$ of clothing. I guess I kind of miss those times."

Levi leaned on his chair and sighed, "Oh, I remember those times... You were bitchy, fussy and violent to boot."

One of your brows rose as you side glanced, "I think you are... exaggerating a bit... I wasn't THAT bad."

Levi gave you the 'ppfft, are you kidding' look, "I remember each and every-time I caught you smoking in the bathroom or on the schools roof and I also remember you gambling on school grounds!"

An expression of disbelief pinned itself on your face, "HOLY SHIT! Don't tell you are the one who ratted me out back then! Who am I kidding, student council president! Oh my god! Traitor!"

You giggled as you took out the dining table, "I remember getting a whole month of suspension because of that gambling fiasco... to think it was you! Damn it! My own boyfriend!"

Arriving in the kitchen, you threw the rest in the thrash then you put the plates and utensils in the sink, rinsing them.

You then opened the dishwasher placed them in there, closing the door and went back to your man, sitting down next to him, "Are you going to start those reports now? Shit really comes out far in the relationship and oh please, you are telling me you weren't sassy? You were sassier then most females in the damn school!"

Levi nodded as he stared into your (e/c) orbs as he smirked deviously, "Okay, yea I was a sassy man, sorry about that... I was just smarter then you and could get away with anything. Outside the subject of our common past, the faster I finish these, less I'll have to do tomorrow. We could go see Santa Claus together with Eren. "

You smirked, "What! Did you just call me dumb!...Fine, let's call it a truce! Anyways, you do care about kids, eh?"

He sighed as he took his briefcase, opening it and taking out the laptop containing the reports, "I'm doing this because he's your little brother and I haven't gone out with you in a very long time..."

Blushing, you rolled your eyes as you blew a strand of hair away, "It has been a while since we've gone out."

Levi took out his laptop and started typing, the clicks were making you drowsy as you were thinking about what to add to your story, yawning, you let your head drop on your arms and feel asleep.

Levi  messaged his forehead as he was doing the finishing touches, _almost done_...

After another five or so minutes, he was done as he saved the documents and closed his laptop, _time to fucking sleep_...

He rose from his seat, took his laptop's charger and plugged it to a nearby wall, then he want to his girlfriend and picked her up softly, _did she gain a little weight?_

He cast his gaze upon her and noticed that her face did gain a little weight, _she looks healthy._..

He carried her, bridal style to their bedroom and slowly undressed her, not wanting to wake her up and he poked her cheek, _it's so damn puffy but it's cute... what am I thinking..._

As soon as she was in her undies, he slide her under the covers and he started shedding his own cloths as he glanced towards the digital clock on his nightdress, _fifteen passed midnight.  
_  
He sniffed as he took his and hers cloths, marching towards the laundry basket, he dropped the items in it, _tomorrow I'm doing laundry as soon as I get back home._

He tucked himself in and hugged the woman, feeling (name) wrapping her arms around his own waist as kissed her forehead while he murmured, "I love you..."

**24** th December - 6:30 am

Levi woke up at 6:30 am as the alarm clock beeped, he pressed cancel and got up while he stretched his tired body. He went to his closet, taking one of his many outfit and marched towards the bathroom.

He entered the room and hanged his outfit on the door, got out of his boxers, leaving it on the floor as he went to the tub, _today is payday and I'll have enough to buy her present._

He tested the water as he made it run, until it was the temperature he liked and opened the shower knob while he got under the shower head, humming as he meditated.

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the water running down his body, he cleansed himself as turned all three knobs and he got out, shivering from the cool air.

Tapping himself dry with a clean towel, he went to a drawer in the said room that contained the couples underwear.

He took one and slipped it on, the he brushed his teeth and went to his outfit, putting it on, _I need a tie... damn it._..

He pinched the border of his discarded boxer and threw it in the laundry basket as he made his way back to his closet, taking one as he marched towards the bed, _I have to kiss her bye... I wanna stay with her... arg...  
_  
He whined as he climbed on the bed, making it shift and lowered his head, pressing his lips on her forehead and earned himself a soft smile on her part.

He got off it, carefully, as he checked the digital clock, _7:15 am_...

He strode to the dining table as he finish putting on his tie, took his laptop and put it in the briefcase, closing it.

He then went towards the door, took his coat as he slide in it and buttoned it up, _Let's get the this done_.  
~

As Levi made his way to his department, he found the entirety of the staff, _good! Everyone is here!_ He went to his desk and accessed the wireless printer, printing the reports he completed yesterday and with that a redhead brought the copies to him, "Here you go, sir!"

Levi nodded as he took the copies, "Thank you, Petra."

She nodded and left his office as he went to the file cabinet and put them in the right file.  
He sighed as he started today's paperwork, _so much damn work! I hope I can finish this before I go to out with (Name)_...

Unbeknownst to the short man, today was going to be a **VERY** exhausting day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Reader-chan don't know what is on each others minds and are worried about one another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance  
> Alternate Universe - Real life Setting

x~

Turning and tossing, you squeezed your eyes, not wanting to get up, _GAH! Why must morning come!_ As you sat on your bed, rubbing your tired eyes, _I have to get up but I'm so tired... urk...  
_  
You didn't feel great as you sat up, trying to calm your senses, blinking as you got up, _I need a shower!_ Getting up, scanning around your room as you walked towards the closet, taking a pair of jeans and a matching top, _is this going to be okay for a date...Well... It is at a_ **mall**... _It's not a fancy restaurant..._

You lazily went to the bathroom, undressed yourself and went in the tub, taking quick shower, got out of it and tapped your body dry as your teeth were clattering at the cool air in the bathroom, _why did I forget to put the heater on!_

Recalling what you had to do while you were getting dressed, you marched out the bathroom and bedroom, strolling to the kitchen that was a bit warmer. You made breakfast and went to the dining table, sat down and slowly ate. _My stomach is_ SO _queasy! Damn it!  
_  
As you ate, you took a pen and notebook that where near your plate and started mind-storming, _Ideas~ I need new ideas for the new story._

You were focusing as you ate your omelet but you were distracted by another thought, _tomorrow is Levi's birthday, right?_  
You brought your hand to your cheek, _Oh my! I totally forgot to get a gift for him! Good thing I'm going to the mall today~ I did get the gifts for my parents and Eren_!

You giggled, as you finished your plate, pushing it deeper towards the center of the table, _Now! I need to be serious._

For the majority of the day, you made a draft for your new upcoming story.

The day passed quickly as you were working and doing today's dishes, _tomorrows is Levi's birthday party, Erwin his the one planing it and he was in charge of inviting his co-workers, right... I did invite parents, right_? The door bell rang, grabbing your attention, _huh? What time is it?_  
Marching out the kitchen while you stared at the microwave, you gasped, "Time sure went fast"

You went to the door, opening it and letting your parents and Eren in, "hey!"

Your parents smiled as they each gave you a kiss on your cheeks, causing you to smile as you pat Eren's messy brown locks, "Hey Eren! Guess who we are going to go see today!"

The young boy tilted his head, curiously as he hugged you, "Who are we going to see?"

Grinning, you took him in your arms and heaved him up, sitting him on your slim arms, "We are going to see Santa Claus at the mall where Levi works!"

Eren rolled his eyes as he puffed, "Santa is for babies! He isn't real!"

You made a frown and you huffed, "Aww~ But if Santa isn't real... where do your present come from? I heard that if you stop believing in Santa Claus, you stop getting presents and no more big family meetings too!"

The small boy pinched his lips, "okay! I understand!"

You giggled as your parents stared at the boy in disbelief while Karula ruffled his dark brown hair, "Alright then! Me and your father are going on a date."

You wiggled your eyebrows, "Oh la la~ Where to?"

They winked at me and Grisha grinned, " We are going to a fancy restaurant in town, heard it was the 2nd best restaurant after 'Les ailes de la liberte' and then we will go around town. We will be back home by 9pm."

You nodded and smiled, "Well, go on and enjoy yourselves! I'm going to the mall with Eren. I'll be going to Levi's office to meet him. Oh and don't forget about tomorrow!"

Your parents nodded then waved at you and Eren as they left while you closed the door to your apartment, "We are going to take the bus and subway~"

Eren smiled as he was running around you, excited, "Adventure time! I never took any of those, cool!"

You giggled as you pat his head, "But you have to keep a hold of my hand at all times, okay?"

Nodding as you were going to towards the coat rack, you tapped it, "Oh god... Where is my wallet? It's not in my coat!"

You ran to your room and checked everyone you thought of, _Holy shit! It's not in my stuff either! Levi was the last one who cleaned the room..._

You inhale,"Guess I'll call him...yesh, he's going to kill me if I were to make a mess of the room..."

You grabbed your cellphone and dialed his number as you check the digital clock, _3:45 pm..._

Levi was almost done for the day as he let a sigh of relief, _thanks god this is almost done!  
_  
He pinched the bridge of his nose as his cell started vibrating in his pants, _who would call me at work?  
_  
Bringing one of his hands to his back-pocket, he took it out seeing it's his girlfriend's cell, _well that's rare._

Answering it, he grunted, "Levi speaking..." He heard her gasp as she hummed, "Hey, hunny! I was wondering... hum..."  
Levi rolled his eyes as he was typing the final touches of his reports, "Go on woman, I haven't got all damn day!" She yelped as he spoke in hard tone, "Well sorry, your highness, to disturb you while you are working! I didn't want to turn the bedroom upside-down so I called you!"

The raven haired man smiled against the phone, "So? What are you looking for?" She exhaled, annoyed, "my wallet isn't in my purse or my coat... I figured YOU might have seen it... Since you know... You are always cleaning the house whenever you have nothing to do..."

He chuckled as he smirked, "Should be in your nightstand, hun..."

He felt her shuffle around as he spun around on his desk chair, "Wonderful- FUCK! I am on money shortage! Shit! I didn't leave the house, so I didn't get a new bus pass too... I wasn't even planing on leaving the house while it was winter!" Levi frowned as he heard a loud smack, _she actually face palmed... hehe, fucking cute..._

He coughed, attracting her attention, "Do you need cash?"

He heard her inhale sharply, "Savings, I need to check my savings! That what fucking happens when I don't leave the house in so long! I just hate winter!"

The man cracked his neck as he finished typing and was saving his work, "So?" She was frantic on the other side of the phone, "Okay... I got enough to get bus tickets and buy presen- I mean to go see Santa! Great! Sorry for calling you while you were busy!"

Levi pressed print as his eyes soften as he spoke in a sweet tone, "Don't worry, love... "

The manager was happy to hear her gasp and he heard her respond with a wavering voice, "O-okay, hum... I mean, I'll see you in a bit... by the way!"

Levi hummed as he felt she had a question, "What is it?" She was talking to Eren as she responded, "Yes, We will be going to mall soon, dear~! Oh Levi! Where are we suppose to meet at?"

Levi frowned as he thought about it, "You know where my office is, right?"

She stayed quiet and hummed in agrrement, "Yes, I know where it is... at least I think I remember where it is."

The short man chuckled, "if you don't remember, just go to a help desk and asked them to point you in the right direction. Tell them you want to meet up with me."

She hned, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then, love."

Levi 'tched', " I love you too, see you in a bit. Be careful while using subways and buses, I heard crime was in rise while being in collective transport."

He heard her giggle, "Yes, daddy Levi, I'll be careful."

Levi snorted, "Whatever! Later, brat!"

He hung up as he exhaled, _geez, troublesome woman.._. He smiled as the door opened, revealing one of his assistants, "Petra?"

She went to his desk and gave him the reports her just printed, "Thank you, Ms. Ral."

He nodded and smiled as she turned around, leaving the office as she mumbled something under her breath, "Petra, do you have something to say?"

She turned around and pouted, "no, nothing sir... Actually... Are you still in a relationship?"

Levi tilted his head, curious, "What if I wasn't? What then?"

Petra blushed taken aback from his question as she shook her head, "Sorry, I-I, well... I would have asked you out..."

Levi closed his eyes and gave her a smile, "That's very sweet of you but I am, indeed, in a relationship. Sorry, Petra."

She nodded as she bowed and he saw her bit her lower lips, turning around, she was out of his office as she closed closed it, "If I hadn't met (Name) maybe that would have happened."

He got up and brought the files to the file cabinet and as soon as he was done placing them at their places, his office door opened revealing Hanji, whom ran to him in a hurry, "LEVI! EMERGENCY!"

Levi let a breath out, annoyed, "What is it Hanji?" She feel to her knees as she scratched her brown hair.

Hanji gave him pleading eyes, "You are done with work right?! PLEASE, HELP A BUDDY OUT! LEVI!"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, " What can I help you with Zoe?"

The brown haired woman was relieved, "Come with me!" She took the man's arm and rushed out of the office.

You and Eren were walking from the bus to the subway as you were holding is hand, "So, how was it Eren? Did you like it?"

The young boy nodded, his eyes were glimmering as he walked inside the subway station, "It was so cool! I never saw so many parts of the city and the bus driver was really nice! Do we get to see the subway driver?"

You giggled and shook his head, "No sadly we don't but we will be underground and we go trough big tunnels!"  
The boy was jumping, excited to experience it, "come, Eren!"

You payed the passage and went inside the station and entered the subway, holding your little brother close, "We will be there soon!"

You held on the pole and Eren was looking outside the train and his eyes were as big as coffee plates, "So awesome!"

You giggled as his enthusiasm and after a few minutes, you were downtown and you walked out the train with your little brother, "Good thing the subway station his connected to the mall." The young boy nodded as you went up the stairs leading to the mall.

As you got inside it, shops filled you eyesight, "Aww~ It's been so long since I came here! We are going to get some cash out the bank before meeting with Levi, okay, Eren?"

The brown haired boy smiled, "Sure, but I get a toy!" He grinned as you looked at him, disbelieving, "Okay, You get toy!" Grasping his tiny hand in yours, you walked towards the bank ATM and took out some cash, _okay I got some cash for our little man and my big baby._

You stuffed the cash in your wallet and put it back in your coat's inner pocket, "Can we look at the shops?"  
Eren grinned and you knew what he meant, "As long as I buy that toy, you'll be happy, I get it~"

You were furiously checking every shops, hoping to find something Levi would like, _I could just get cleaning supplies... A new pen? He got more outfits than me! Jewelry? A ring? An fashion earring? Cologne? You thought of it... I like the idea of cologne!_

You went to a cosmetic shop and bought a good smelling cologne, urk, 200$! You sighed as you walked towards a toy shop with Eren, "Well~ At least I got his gift..."

You stared at the boy as he was seeing the toy shop, his eyes were widening more and more, "I get to get whatever I want?"

You smiled happily and nodded as he was yelling, joyous, running and entering the toy shop, "one toy, Eren! One!"

He came back to you with a huge giraffe plushie and you gulped, _how much IS that plush.._. You checked the price tag and gapped, _100$ for a plushy? Holy shi-, but I can't say no, look at that cutie._

Sighing you took the soft plushy under one arm and with your free hand, you took your little brother's hand. They went to pay the plushy and started walking towards the executives offices, _if my memory serves right there should be a hall over... here!_

You walked and saw a redhead at the reception, blinking, you arrived in front of the desk, "Hum, Hello!"

The redhaired smiled as she saw you and the kid, "Hey, how may I help you with?" You pinched your lips and scratched the tip of her nose, "Is Levi there?" The name made the receptionist eyes widen and you saw her frown, "What would be reason to see the Deputy general manager?"

You rolled your eyes, visibly annoyed, "I-" You were interrupted as you were being given a big hug by none other than Erwin, the general manager of the shopping mall, "(Name)! Hello, it has been a long time!"

Eren was hiding behind you, "Eren, come out~ This man is a friend of big brother Levi~"

Eren revealed only half of his face, "Is he? He's really tall compared to Levi..."

You smiled as you nodded, "Cross my heart, Erwin here is Levi's boss."

Erwin sat on his feet and smiled at the kid, "(Name)'s little brother? I thought he was you and Levi hidden kid!"

You coughed as you shook your head, laughing, "No no, Eren is my baby brother. We came here to see Santa Claus! Right, Eren?"

He hugged your leg as he nodded his head and you couldn't help but find him adorable, "Come on, Eren! You said you weren't a baby yesterdy! Erwin is as fluffy as this Plushy!"

Green eyes met blue eyes as he blushed and walked towards the big, tall man and hugged him, "Pleasure to meet you, Eren!"

The blond released the young boy and extanded his arm, waiting for a response of the smaller boy, "Handshake?"

Eren put his hand in the adult hand and they shook, "H-happy to m-meet you, E-erwin!"

You bit your lower lip, feeling overwhelmed by the cuteness, "So, I was wondering about Levi?"

A woman tapped your shoulder and your turned around to see a brunette behind you, "Oh~ Hanji, Hello!"

The woman named Hanji brought her arm around your shoulders and whispered in your ear, "You see, Levi did finish his work and I needed assistance so..."

After explaning the situation, you couldn't help it and laughed, "Oh-My-God! How Did you! HAHA!"

You held your stomach as you were dying out of laughter, _I have to see this! OHMYGOD!  
_  
You calmed yourself and went to Eren, who was having fun talking to Erwin and Petra, "Eren, Levi is occupied... Do you still want to go see Santa Claus?"

He nodded and went to you, hugging your leg as you ruffled his brown hair, "Erwin, I'll be going now~ By the way, about tomorrow?"

Erwin grinned and nodded, "Everything is setup for tomorrow, don't worry and by the way! I want to go Santa Claus too!"

You blinked and gave him a nervous grin, "Lead the way, I have no idea where he is... Levi isn't here to guide us."

Erwin chuckled and walked in front of you and you followed, feeling someone glare behind your back, _the redhead seems pissed off about how close I am with Levi... Eh.. Whatever!_

After a small walk, you made it to Santa Claus and you went in the line with Eren and Erwin, "Erwin, what are you doing?!"

Erwin winked at you and you nervously chuckled, rolling your eyes at the blond man, "I did give a contract to Santa for him being here you know, I need to know if the Mr. Claus is doing okay."

You tried not laughing too hard so Eren wouldn't figure out anything, _this is SO beyond me! HAHA!_

After 5 minutes, it was your turn and you walked to Santa Claus, who gasped and blinked, "Ho Ho Ho... Hello Little boy..."

Eren sat on his lap and tilted his head, "You look familiar...!"

You clamped your lips and Erwin covered his lips with one of his callous hand as the small, red dressed man shook his head, "Sorry, little boy but I do not know you. So tell me, have been naughty or nice?"

Eren rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Well, circumstances, Santa Claus! I'm always calm unless someone provokes me!"

Santa shook his head, "Look Little Bra- kid! You don't fight or next time you'll be on my naughty list! So tell me, what do you want for Christmas? I'll give you an exception this year for being honest."

Eren blushed as he blinked, "It's a really weird request..."

Santa's brow rose in curiosity, "Yes, What is this weird request of yours?"

You and Erwin also blinked at the boy that started talking, "Well, sis already bought me my toy and I really wanted to give my Christmas present to my sister, whose been really lonely these days and well..."

You brow frowned, surprised at the boy, "What is the kid doing?"

You mumbled loud enough for Erwin to hear, "Who knows, but he seems to really care about you. He looks worried for you..."

You hummed as you listen in earnest, "Santa, I want to become an uncle!"

The women and men who were around all 'awed' at the cuteness as you and Santa were blushing a very bright crimson, "P-pardon me, Eren? You want your sister to have a  ch-child?"

The boy nodded in earnest and seriously stared at the Santa's blue eyes, "I don't want my older sister to be lonely anymore and how did you know my name?"

Your heart melted as your knees gave in and thanks god Erwin was right besides you. He caught you before you fell on the floor, "Geez, Eren! You can't ask that to Santa and Santa knows every kid on his list."

You became even redder when he finished his inquiry, "It would be also great if her boyfriend would like to have a baby with her. Santa, I'm counting on you to make it happen!"

Your mouth was agape as you were looking at 'Santa' who blushed and side-glanced away from your gaze, _OHMYGOD_!

Eren hugged the said 'Santa' and got off his lap and walked towards you as you took him in your arms and left with Erwin.

As you went away from the Santa Claus Area, you sat on a bench, "Eren... That was so embarrassing~"

You covered your red face and Erwin laughed, "Eren, you really love your sister, don't you?"

He nodded as he grinned, "Levi's been coming home very late so she asked our parents if she could babysit me to feel less lonely-"

You covered his mouth, "Erwin doesn't need to know all of that!"

You sighed as you removed your hand of his mouth and sat him on your lap, "Geez, sorry about this Erwin!"

Erwin shook his head as he smirked, "Don't worry, Levi's been working REALLY hard. I won't say why though~"

You were surprised and wanted to know why but you knew better than to ask your boyfriend's boss, "Well, he has always been the type of man to work extremely hard and I know I can trust him."

Erwin nodded and cracked his neck, "I think it's time for me to head home and by the way, for tomorrow... we are going to be celebrating your man's birthday at: 'Les ailes de la liberté' at 6h30 pm."

You nodded and remembered, "My parents told me about it! Best French cuisine in town, right?"

Erwin nodded, "So dress classy and drag the man there~ I reserved under your name."

You agreed as you took out your wallet and took out 500$, "Take this and pay a bit of the reservation with it."

Erwin pushed your hand away as he shook his head, "Keep the cash, don't worry about it!"

You denied that, "I know you have a lot of cash but don't do something like that! Levi and I don't need Charity!"

He chuckled, "I'm paying because he's not only my subordinate but my best friend! Let me have the pleasure of offering that."

You sighed as you gave up, "Okay, Okay, you win!"

You put the cash back in your wallet and put it back in it's place while you did that, you noticed Eren had fallen asleep, "well, he's been so excited, he actually fell asleep."

You toyed with his brown tousled hair, "Time for us to go home too!"

Before you could do anything, Erwin took the kid and carried him, "Wha-? Erwin?"

He smiled as he side glanced at you, "As if I'd let you carry that bag, plushy and the boy in your arms. I'll drive you home..."

You blinked as you gave him a shy smile, "Thank you, Erwin... I'd appreciate the favor..."

He nodded and you both walked away as a certain person was watching in the shadows.

You walked towards the management offices and waited with Eren in your arms as Erwin went to his office _, Should I do this_? _I don't think people will try to make rumors, right?_

Erwin came back after barely 5 minutes, "Okay, let's go to the underground parking."

You followed the man to his car after walking from the administration area and set Eren in the back of the it, securely fasting his seat-belt, _why do I feel like I am being watch!_

You glanced around, finding no one, _must be my imagination._

As you entered the car, you fasten your own seatbelt and Erwin started driving, "(Name)..."

You stared at the road, that was filled with white, puffy, snowflakes, "Yes, Erwin?"

You side-glanced and noticed him gulping, "You know... I have always regretted us..."

You drew in a breath as you closed your eyes, "why are you talking about our past, now? Don't tell me you are jealous of your own best friend and by the way, you are the one that dumped me."

He coughed as he narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry... I was a jerk back then."

You bit your lower lip and closed your eyes, gulping, remembering how the asshole had dumped you, "I was surprised seeing you working with Levi there. I didn't mind it, since it's all in the past and since then, I have buried my feelings for you."

As you glanced towards him, you saw him gulped and sniff, pinching his nose, "This means I can only watch you from the sidelines, eh?"

You chewed on one of your inner lips as you rubbed your arms, consoling yourself, "So weird talking about the past with your Exes. This is exactly why, I never go to that mall! Even if my favorite shops are over there, I rather not go so I can avoid these kind of discussions."

You felt him shift and you were concentrating on the road ahead, "Look! I'm sorry I lashed at you, Erwin... But how do you think I feel being cornered like this?"

You then felt it, his warm hand on your left tight, giving it a firm squeeze, "I understand... But can I, at least, take this moment to apologize to you and set everything straight."

You tried blinking the tears away but it didn't work as you clasped your hands around his lingering one, giving it a firm squeeze as tears feel from your eyes, landing on the intertwined hands, "Fine, I accept your apology, but don't expect me to hitch a ride from you anymore. I'm not letting you destroy my relationship with Levi..."

He nodded, releasing his strong hand and you brought it back to the wheel, Gosh what is this... I know I once loved this man, but why am I so upset by this.

You wiped the pearly tears away, sniffing loudly, "You are cruel, opening old wounds like that..."

The blond exhaled as he clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry (Name)... So damn sorry..."

The ride after that little discussion was silent as you were admiring how beautiful the snow was when it was gliding on the wind, sparkling whenever light hit it. The car was dark and your lids were beging to let you close them, which you did.

You were lightly shaken and your eyes fluttered open, "We arrived at your apartment complex, (Name)..." You inhaled chilly air as you unbuckled the seat-belt that was restraining you, _I should get to my apartment as fast as possible.  
_  
You opened the door, steeping out of the car and into the chilly winter night while you heard cracking sounds on the snow that were coming towards you, "I'll see you tomorrow, (Name)?"

You opened the back door and released Eren from the cars bind as you took his giraffe plushy, closing the backdoor with you leg, "Of course Erwin, my lover's birthday... I wouldn't miss it just because an Ex is there!"

You were walking towards the complex when a car parked behind Erwin's and your parents revealed themselves, "Night mom, dad..."

They walked towards you as you gave Grisha Eren's sleeping form and Karula frowned, "Who is this man?"

You gave her a sheepish smile as you heard Erwin talk, "Erwin Smith, miss Yeager... It's been a little more then 6 years, now."

The brunette displayed an expression of disgust, "You! You son of a bitch! What are you doing with him, (name)?!"

You shrugged annoyed that she is having this discussion in front of her complex, "Mom, Levi and Erwin are best friends. Further more Erwin is Levi's boss and he offered a ride home since Levi was REALLY busy today. By the way-"

You gave Karula the big stuffed giraffe, "He asked for a plushy and I bought it. Erwin saw that I wasn't going to make it home with Eren, the bag and the stuff animal so he brought me home. Nothing more, nothing less."

Your mom puffed and you blinked as you bit your lower lip, "I know, ma. What he did to me was horrible but we were in college right? It's been a long time and we have grown. We are both adults, so don't worry too much, okay? By the way, tomorrow, 'Les ailes de la liberté' at 6h30 pm and the reservation is under my name."

You mom still was conflicted, but she ended up nodding, "Anyways, how about everyone goes home and I can rest cause I have been feeling extremely tired these days! Good night everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!"

You went to Erwin, went on your tippy toes and kissed one of his cheeks, "Thank you for bringing me and Eren home safely."

Erwin gave you one last tight hug as he whispered in your ear, "Your welcome, (Name)...I-"

You felt he wanted to say more so you shushed him by placing your index finger on his lips as you didn't feel the strength to actually listen to anymore of his word and so you murmured back, "Have a safe drive back, Erwin."

You waved at your parents who were pulling out and you saw them wave back as you let go of him and ran to the complex door, swiftly entering it and hurriedly made your way to your apartment, _Worst of all of this is that I can't find the strength to hate Erwin!_

You fumbled as you were getting your keys from your coats pocket, _damn it! damn it all to hell!  
_  
You opened the door and slammed it close as you got out of your coat, letting it slide to the ground. You did not bother picking it up while you kicked you boots off, running to your bedroom and jumped on your bed, _Damn him! God, this is so stupid, why am I crying like this! I thought I left those feeling behind me! I don't love Erwin smith anymore! I don't, I don't!_

You were kicking your legs as you yelled in your mattress, releasing all the rage you felt towards the blond man.

You took a deep breath as you turned on your back, watching the ceiling, _what an unpleasant time I am passing.  
_  
You closed your eyes and took another nap, feeling exerted by all the emotions you displayed.

Sighing, the dark haired man, closed his eyes as he made it back to his dark office, _I should have NEVER said yes when Hanji asked for my help..._

He stretched as he double checked if everything was orderly in his office, _hum? He went closer to his desk and noticed a digital camera, whose camera is this?_

Opening it, he saw pictures of today date, _Erwin and (Name)? Who took these?_

Frowning, he took the camera and put it in his briefcase and walked towards his coat rack while he brought the briefcase next the door. Taking his trench coat, he thought about Eren's request, _damn... since when are kids that adorable.  
_  
As he slipped in his coat, he took the briefcase, left the office, locking it in the process and he then went to the elevator leading to the reception. His phone vibrated while he got on the elevator that was now bringing him down. While he was riding the elevator down, he took his mobile phone from his back pocket to check who was calling him, _Erwin?  
_  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and pursed his lips, his brow knitted as he answered, "Yes, boss?"

Erwin sighed on the other side of the phone, "I want to talk to you and we aren't boss and employee right now. I suppose you are done being santa claus?"

The metalic doors opened and Levi stepped outside, leaving the management area of the mall, "Yes, I am done working for the day. Where are you?"

Levi felt oddly stressed as Erwin paused,"I'm in front of your apartment complex."

Levi began running towards the underground parking lot, not caring of the strange looks he was being given, _why is he in front my apartment complex? So the picture... He did take her home. Would she cheat... No, they aren't together anymore and Erwin passed that stage even if he is a bad boy. Erwin wouldn't do that to me or her..._

Levi was in thought as he hadn't noticed that Erwin was still on the other side of the dial, "Levi? Are you there?"

Levi gulped as he was almost at his car, who was parked near the elevator, "Yea, I'm here... I'm just hurrying to my car."

Levi remotely opened the door and got in as he smashed the key in the ignition, reeving the car, "I'll see you in a little bit."

Levi hanged up and left, full speed out the parking lot, "Why? Whose camera is this and why did the said person want me to see this?"

He pound the wheel with a hand, _fuck! That's a damn way to bring my mood down!_

He was angry as he squeezed the wheel, driving like a mad man, _please let it be that no cop car is going to come after me._

His wish was granted as he made it home in less then thirty minutes and parked behind a familiar car, cutting the ignition and releasing the belt, he opened the door as he got out of it, _what does he want to talk about._

Closing the door after taking his briefcase and stomping to the car in front, he knocked on the door, startling the man sleeping in it. Erwin blinked, opened the door and cralwed out of his car, closing the door, "Hey, Levi."

Levi made a curt nod as he and the blond man remotely locked both their respective cars while they were walking towards the complex. After passing the lobby, getting on the elevator and arriving on the right floor, Erwin followed Levi to his door which he opened promptly.

The apartment was dark as he made his way inside and found the light-switch near the coat rack, "Well... the woman seems in a bad mood if she didn't even bother putting her coat on the rack. she left it on the floor...Even the boots aren't neatly near the door. What happened Erwin?"

Erwin sighed as he took his coat off, putting it on the rack and removed his leather boots, "I felt nostalgic in the car with her. It kind of pissed her off a bit. Which is normal considering I dumped her."

Levi was listening as he picked his girlfriend's coat, setting it at it's rightful place with his own coat. He also picked up her boots and brought them near Erwin as he removed his own, "Well... I thought she was over you..."

Both men sat at the dining table and started to discuss, "I think she did, but it feels like I re-opened a wound and I'm sure she will be cranky for that, sorry for that. We didn't do anything else. I brought her home with Eren and god, you should have seen her mother's face when she saw me. She went on ahead and said I was a S.O.B."

Levi smiled bitterly, " Karula is quite fiesty, I'll give you that. I have to ask, anyone in our staff that would want me to break up with (name)?"

Erwin frowned as scratched his chin, "not that I know of, why?" Levi put the briefcase on the table, opening it and took out a digital camera that he then made slide to Erwin who caught it, "open it..."

Erwin tilted his head as creases formed on his forehead while he was opening the camera, "What the? Someone spied on me and (name)? While we were waiting in line, while we were near the benches and even in the underground parking lot? I don't know who would go to such length and I'm sorry if this made you worried. Like I said, we did nothing and she pretty much told me to fuck off while we were speaking. She told me that she wouldn't let me destroy your relationship."

Levi exhaled as he closed his eyes and rubbed his poor aching temple, "Well... Tomorrow, are you doing something?"

Erwin nodded, "Yes... Oh! It's your birthday tomorrow! Sorry, I have plans..."

Levi shook his head as dryly smiled, looking out the window, "don't worry about it, I'll stay home with (name). It will be relaxing and I'll be able to give 'it' to her."

Erwin wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, should I expect a little Levi or a little (name) anytime soon?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he scratched the back of his head and a pink hue appeared on his cheek, "I-I... I have some plans for that, actually, but no... You know what I'm talking about!"

Erwin grinned at Levi's urgent tone and his eyes blinked when he saw a certain woman walking out of the bedroom, "(Name)..."

You exhaled calmly as you walked towards your boyfriend, giving him a peck on one his cheeks, "Hello men, hungry, thirsty?"

Levi took one of your hands and kissed the back of it, resulting that you had a small smile displaying itself, "Not really hungry but I'd like a coffee..."

Erwin nodded and you gave him a nod back as you brought a hand on Levi's head, playing around with a few of his dark locks, "Could I have a glass of whiskey?"

Levi nodded and you turned your back and went to the kitchen, taking a cup and mug from the cupboard, you sat them on the counter and started boiling water, _What are they discussing about. Seems pretty serious._

While the water was boiling, you took the cup as you went to the bar to take a bottle of whiskey and brought both items to the blond male, "Here you go, Erwin."

He thanked you and you want back to the kitchen while the man continued discussing, _I'm honestly too tired to listen to their conversation._ The water was hot enough and so you prepared Levi's coffee then you went back to the raven haired man, "Here you go, Levi. I'm going back to bed and I'll leave the two of you to discuss."

Erwin sweetly smiled at you, making you troubled, "Good night, dear..."

You pursed your lips and blinked, "Thank you, Erwin... Have a safe trip home."

Levi took your chin and roughly brought your lips to his, "I'll see you in bed, babe..."

You blinked and felt your heart skip a beat, "I'll see you in a bit, hunny."

At that, you left both men and went to back to the bedroom, closing the door as you started undressing, throwing the dirty clothing in the laundry basket, _to think he'd be in my apartment._

Sighing, you went to your side of the bed and found your nightgown under the pillow. After slipping that on, you slide under the the warm covers and fell asleep.

You hummed as you felt something soft on one of your shoulder blades, blinking, you felt arms wrapping themselves around your waist and you turned around seeing Levi smirking, "What... time is it?" You rubbed your eyes and he kissed you urgently as he went on top of you, _what the?_

He released your lips and dipped his head to the crook of your neck, nuzzling his cheek against it, "Santa told me you wanted a child..." Blinking, you lips trembled as you felt yourself being breathless while heat traveled to your cheeks, "I-I..." He kissed from your shoulder, tracing a line of butterfly kisses to your ear, "I'm here, bearing a gift, hunny... Let's have a kid..."

At that Levi ravaged you and both of you had a long, intimate night.  
 **  
25** th December - unknown hour

Light penetrated from the window and bugged the hell out of you, turning, you blinked and noticed that Levi wasn't there anymore, _what time is it, arrg._

As you sat on the bed, you stretched your tired, sore body while got off of bed and you yawned, searching for your nightgown to finally slide in it _, I need to find Levi and try to lure him to that french restaurant, what a drag._

You giggled as you went to the kitchen and to your surprise, Levi was leaning against the counter, his eyes closed, a hand was supporting his weight as he held on the kitchen counter while the right one was holding a coffee, _what is he thinking about?_

You slowly went to him, not wanting to startle him, "Levi...?"

His eyes fluttered open and he look at your direction with a very serene expression making you breathless, _no scowl, no frown, no stress..._

You slowly walked towards him as he extended his left arm that once held on the counter, as you were right in front of him, the said arm snaked around your waist and brought you closer. You closed your eyes as you nuzzled his chest, "Morning, dear... What is in your mind?"

Levi stared at you with concerned look as he set the cup of coffee on the counter and with the free hand, he cupped one of your cheeks, "nothing much... I love you..."

He kissed your forehead, "Are we doing anything today or do you want to stay home?"

You closed your eyes as you felt the warm lips your skin as you exhaled, "Hum... want to go out? How about we go to a restaurant...?"

The hand that was resting on your cheek traveled to one of your shoulder as he gazed at you, shyly smiling, "Yes, why not... Where are we going?"

You stared back at the man, I have never seen Levi so tender before. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you gave him a soft smile, "I was thinking of something expansive, you know how much I love to spend cash and since you are of French heritage I thought about going to 'Les ailes de la liberte'."

Levi's brow rose as he had a curious expression, "That's a very expansive place. Why there? We could celebrate home or somewhere cheaper..."

Rolling your eyes, you exhale, exasperated, "Oh! Come on, baby! We are together for, like, 5 years! I think we could celebrate a bit harder today, especially since today is your birthday and Christmas~!"

Levi nodded slowly as he processed the info, "I guess you're right... At what time should we go there?"

You faked being concerned as you tapped your chin with your index finger, "How about... 6h30?" Levi nodded, eager to go eat there, "I heard that place was the best French restaurant."

Releasing your boyfriend, you check the microwave, _1:45 PM...geez I sleep a LOT!_ Your eyes wondered from the microwave back to the steel blue eyes in front of you, "I heard that too from my parents and since you have French blood, I thought you'd like to go eat there."

Levi blushed, poking your puffy cheek with the hand that had been resting on around your waist a minute ago, "Merci, j'ai hate de reprendre notre rendez-vous."

Since you heard him speak french on a weekly basis while he took long phone calls from his birthplace, you learned some words, "Je m'excuse encore pour hier... Si, seulement ,j'avais pas eu a jouer le putain de Pere Noel, on aurait pu faire de quoi. Ah! Qu'elle est chiante cette Hanji. Maudite idiote!"

You smiled as you heard him cuss in french and his arm that was on your shoulder found its way to his mug again, "Why are you so damn cute when you speak in french?"

Levi's rolled his eyes as took a sip of his cooling coffee, "Je ne suis pas adorable, cut it out!"

He stopped poking your cheek, laying the flat of his and on it, brushing is thumb lightly on it, "But you... toi, tu as l'air resplandisante. Merde... Je t'aime trop!"

You were blushing at his words, "Radiant... Oh gee! Look at the time!" You released him, embarrassed, "I'll go take a shower first, okay and I'll go take a shower and prepare myself!"

You were walking out the kitchen as he spoke, "Don't hog all the warm water for yourself woman!"

You giggled, biting your lower lip, "Yea, Yea! Whatever midget!"

And so you went to the bathroom.

Levi sighed, concerned for his girlfriend, "Someone doesn't want us to be together..."

Finishing his coffee, he rinsed it under the faucet and placed it where it belonged, "I know her and Erwin went out before we did, but she looked very upset when he brought it up and I know I can trust him."

His eyes narrowed as he remembered a certain redhead, "Petra is my only guess... She surely doesn't look like the one who pull it off... But she did 'kind of' confessed yesterday..."

Sighing he rubbed his temple, annoyed out of this situation, _How am I suppose to handle this delicate matter?_ Crossing his arms as he went to his briefcase and took 'it' out and in the same time, he took the camera, opened it and took the SD card. He went to his trench coat and dropped both items in the pockets. After he made his way to the bedroom.

He stared at the bed and remembered what he said and did yesterday night, blushing, he went to bed, _I don't remember how long it's been since we did it for so long._ His heartbeat quickened as he remembered every sounds, facial expressions and everything she did to him. He gulped as he sat on it, _what happened yesterday was my definitely my Christmas present._

While his girlfriend was in the bathroom, Seriously, _I HOPE she doesn't take all the hot water!_ He started removing the used sheets and re-made the bed with new ones, bringing the dirty ones to the laundry basket and after he went to his closet and took a nice outfit he barely used, Nice restaurant, _means nice clothing._.. He checked (name)'s clothes and saw this one perticular dress... _This dress... wasn't it the one she wore for our fourth date..._

It was a white, strapless, filled with jewelry on the top of the corset, _I remember slowly undoing the lace holding the corset together._.. A light tap brought him back to reality, "what?"

He turned around, keeping his hands on the dress as he saw (name) smile, "I remember that dress, shame I never used it again after 'that' date." She advance towards the raven locked man and lightly touched the stones on the corset, "I also remember you taking it off me, slowly, tenderly and with the utmost care."

She turned her head to stare at him, giving him a full grin, "I'll keep that night in memories until I'm buried."

Levi frowned as he narrowed his eyes, "Don't speak like that, we aren't in our deathbed yet and I still want a kid."

She blushed as a small, shy smiled showed up on her lips, "Oh, gee don't speak like that!"

She took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, "go take a shower!"

You stared at the man who nodded slowly and marched in the washroom with his outfit, closing the door in the process and you sighed, "which dress to put on? Maybe a nice knee high skirt and female dress shirt?"

Walking towards the closet, you glanced around and shrugged, _how about this nice and elegant long sleeved dress? It also stops right above the knees and the back is opened from my shoulders to the small of my back which has a big white bow sitting right above my butt._ You nodded to yourself, giggling, as you took it and removed it from the plastic dress protector, _I barely used it too..._

Bringing the dress with you as you were going towards your dresser, taking a pair of panties and a pantyhose which you deftly put on. After putting on the dress, that you found a little tight, you checked yourself in the mirror, _looking good and not too smutty, maybe I should bring an evening shawl in case?_

You felt something being wrapped around your shoulders, surprising you, "thank you, love. I swear, at times, I can't help but wonder if you can read into my mind..."

Turning around, you stared at the man of your life, who was all suited up, "Looking good pal, you don't even look 25... Should I be jealous of how youthful you look?"

You gave him a quick peck on his lips and you then sighed, "I have to do my make up and my hair..."

Levi smiled as he took your hand and brought you in front of your make up table and sat you down, "want me to do it?"

You instantly smiled as you looked into his serious eyes, "I can't believe you are asking me that, but then again, you are flawless in almost anything. I still am a little surprise you can do that. Please do it..."

Levi saw her close her eyes, waiting for him to do her make up and hairdo, which he started doing, "Lazy brat..." He stared at her reflection sweetly when he started brushing her hair.

You were blessed with a marvelous boyfriend, _I feel like, at times, I'm really not worth his being._ You felt his hand work effectively on your head, _he's really gentle._ You felt him braid some of your hair and you opened your eyes to see that he was doing a crown braid hairdo. You smiled when he was done, "thank you, Levi! This does look good with the dress."

He turned you around and started working on your make up, careful not to hurt you, "I'm not going to do much, (name)... It's almost time to go."

Your eyes widen at the news, "already? I don't even have any jewelry on!"

Levi pressed his index finger to your mouth, shutting you up, "It's okay we still have a sometime left. Just relax, okay?"

You blinked and exhaled, steeling her nerves as you nodded, making Levi smile, "Don't worry, okay?"

You hummed as he worked one your face, you felt him apply a bit of blush and eye shadow. You felt relax as you were being pampered, oh god! I swear I'll make him play with my hair all the time now that I know he's able to do this! He was able to put eyeliner and mascara without blundering and he now doing her lips. Before he put on a violent red on your lips, he brushed his thumb over your lower lip resulting that you had shivers coursing through your spine, "your lips are quivering, (name)."

Levi could help but grin at your sensitivity, "You are being mean, Levi... Don't tease me! Kiss me now or you'll ruin my lips after putting on the lipstick and lip gloss!"

The man shook his head, "I'm enjoying seeing you quiver so much. I can't wait to come back home after supper... I get to undress you, darling..."

You grew red as he stained your lips in a provocative red, glossing it, "Even with blush we get to see the wonderful natural red tinge on your cheeks."

You lightly slapped him away as you felt him vaporize your neck with a nice fragrance, "okay! Okay! Enough with the teasing!"

He chuckled as he took a necklace and matching earrings and put them into place, "there, you're done."

You got up as you mumbled a shy thank you, going to the hiding spot for the cologne you bought and brought it to him, "Okay, I know, it's not the best gift ever! But you can use it now... Make me happy~"

You smiled as he took the cologne out of the bag and sprayed a little of it on his hand, taking in the odor, "it's a great fragrance. Thanks love."

He hugged you after putting a bit of it on his neck, his smell took over you and you almost wanted to undress him right there, _must keep calm._

Your man went to the closet and came back with matching heels and handbag, "I swear, maybe I should have been a fashion stylist."

You nodded as you stared at the pretty person on the mirror, "My~ I hope I can ask for more of these pampers..."

Your boyfriend nodded as he took your hand and led you out of the bedroom, "It's 5:45 pm... We should go."

You grinned as you nodded, slipping those heels on while you were walking towards the door, "I won't tell anyone you dressed me up~" Levi gave you one those 'you betta not tell' looks which made you giggle, "I love you~"

Levi took your trench coat and went behind you, slipping it on you and you buttoned it up as you went near Levi who had just  finished putting on his own coat, "well?"

He opened the door, signaling you to pass through and you did, "I wonder what kind of menu they have?! I'm so hungry!"

Levi rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, marching right next to you as he hooked his arm, "I hope you behave in the restaurant."

You made a mischievous grin as you hocked your own arm around his, "I do wonder that myself..."

He sighed as you both went in the elevator and cuddled while the thing went down at an unbearable pace, "I never thought I'd live the day that I would want this elevator to bring us down faster... I feel horrible for not being able to date you yesterday (name)."

The elevator arrived at the lobby and you walked towards the entrance, "Well, you shouldn't worry too much... Not a lot of people get to be told by a kid that they want you to have a child. I found Eren so very cute~"

Levi's brows rose as his eyes widen, "Oh, don't worry... I was very surprised, I think that surprised is in understatement... I was baffled."

You giggled as you made it to the car, entering it as soon as Levi unlocked the doors. After a quick ride under the dark, snowy weather, you made it to the chic restaurant and a valet took the car as you and Levi went in 'Les ailes de la liberte'. The front of the establishment was amazing, the inside was incredible, _Well damn! It's very formal._

The lighting was soft and shades of royal blue, white and black filled your vision, _nice._

A old man came into view and strode to you, "Hello! Miss and Sir."

He bowed, "I am the Head Server, do you have any reservations?"

Levi was about to speak but you interrupted him, giving the elder man a nod, "Yes, indeed we have one! It would be under (First name) Yeager."

Levi took a quick glance at you and frowned, confused as the older man checked his list, "Yes, I have this here! Okay, please follow me."

The older man marched and you dragged Levi as you strode behind the said man towards a secluded area and once you arrived a loud cheer boomed, "Happy Birthday Levi!"

Levi was shocked to see his close friends and staff as well as your parents there, "What the? (Name)! I thought it was going to be a date!"

You pulled your tongue out and gave him sheepish grin, "sorry, I forgot I invited them over." He gave you a hug and pecked your cheek, "Thank you everyone."

You removed your coat and put it on a coat rack near your table, Levi did the same before sitting next to Erwin, _why near blondie... His best friend and the blond man in question is the one paying_. You silently sighed as you sat next to your little man, checking the menu out, _wow everything seems so good_. A waiter came and took everyone's order, then he left and so you chatted with everyone as you held a yawn back, _I never thought social events could be so tiring..._

You struggled to maintain your eyes open as you felt a tug on your sleeve, turning your head, you saw your baby brother, "Hey Eren!"

He gave you a huge grin, "did it work?"

You looked at him confused as he sat on your lap, "about Santa! Are you and Levi getting a baby soon."

Everyone stared at you and Levi while you covered your heating face, "Eren.... why are you so cute and why are you saying such embarrassing stuff!"

Your mom's eyes grew wide, "wait, hold up! What is this story about?!"

Your dad was grinning, "I want to hear this too!"

Of course, everyone on Levi's staff were curious to know what was going on and you puffed, "Well, You see! This adorable cutie pie asked Santa yesterday..."

The staff's eyes lighten up as they understood what happened and they all laughed out-loud as you continued the story, making your boyfriend grow many shades of red, "to become an uncle and he also asked Santa to persuade... Levi into wanting a child with me..."

You covered your mouth trying to stifle the giggles that were coming out of your mouth as Eren got off you lap, "I honestly think Santa's cheeks were redder then his own outfit! You can ask Erwin he witnessed it all, right, pal~!"

The blond man looked at you and gave everyone a shy laugh, "yes, Santa was extremely red for some unknown reason."

Roars of laughter radiated from the table and food came, _Holy crap, this looks good!_ You dug in and chewed your food, _this is so good! I understand why it's one of the best restaurants in the city! I'd love to go to France if I can eat this everyday!_ When everyone was done eating, the gifts were thrown from everywhere and you saw how much Levi's staff loved him, _haha! Everyone thought of the same, cleaning products!_ The man sporting black locks got up, surprising everyone, "Actually, I have been wanting to make an announcement now."

Everyone was watching as he took an SD card out, "but before, since we all know one another, I wanted to talk about this past month."

Everyone gave him the attention he was seeking, "This past month as been, stressful... I came home late and I barely saw (name). I was getting worried, because it seemed like she was always in her little bubble."

You blinked as you thought about it, _oh!_ Levi cupped your face and you smiled, "I honestly thought, we were falling out of love but yesterday made me realize how much I really loved her and I know she loves me back." He took the SD card and showed it off, "In this were digital picture of (name) and Erwin."

Everyone frowned and you were shocked, _so someone was watching me!_ Levi crushed the said memory card with his fingers, destroying it, "I know of the history between Erwin and (Name), but I also know that they are both trustworthy. Which leads me to this..."

He took your arm and you got up while he put on of his knees on his chair as he pulled out a small box from his inner pocket, opening it,"It's been 5 years... I think it's time to go official..."

Your mouth was agape, your eyes stung and your lips quivered, gulping and blinking, "I-I..."

You hands went over your mouth as tears flow out of your eyes, "oh-my-god! Yes! YES YES! I accepted!"

You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him kiss your neck, smiling against your skin, "I-I'm so happy."

You released him and saw everyone got up, clapping, "Thank you for showing your support, makes me happy to see all of you happy for me and (name)."

Levi stared around and saw only one person clapping lightly, _Petra._..

He felt you release him and you gave everyone a really, really shy grin as you bit your lower lip, "Actually, I also have an announcement to make..."

Levi stared at you, confused and you spoke nervously, "Well, Santa was great because I swear I never saw Levi being so aggressive at night... but I think he might have overlooked something."

Everyone's eyes widen and you smirked, "I'm... hum... 1 month in..."

Eren was confused, he didn't understand but everyone else was excited as your mother ran to you, hugging you, "Oh! Congratulation! You are going to become a mother!"

Your father went to Levi and shook, "take good care of the kid! I'm counting on you Levi!"

Levi was speechless as he took you in his arms, "since when did you know?"

You laughed, "I took a test the 23rd of this month."

Hanji skipped to you and took your hands, "I hope we get to see her or him... or they? I, so, totally want to see a little Levi and a little (name)! Twins! Oh my god that would be so great!"

You were ecstatic as you skipped with Hanji, "Geez! You're more excited then me and Levi combined! I have to say I wouldn't mind twins but I think Levi would go crazy~!"

Levi shooed Hanji away, "don't corrupted my future wife's brain! One is a lot of work, Imagine two of them!"

Erd and his girlfriend hugged you and shook Levi's hand as Erd grinned, "Man! We've been going out for 7 years and are still relunctant about having a child! I wish you guys luck!"

His girlfriend smiled at you, "We should definitly hang out one of these days (name)! I want to know how it's like to have a kid~ It seems like a lot of work, but I bet it's worth it at the end! I'm cheering for you!"

After a moment the couple left and Auruo and Gunther came over, "We are going home~!"

They seemed high in spirit as Auruo spoke, "Take good care of her Levi! I wish I had a girlfriend like yours!"

Gunther smiled, "Forget it Auruo, no one would have enough patience to endure you!"

The shandy blond man puffed his cheeks and balled his fist, "One! You'll see I'll have the perfect wife!"

Gunther excused himself as he brought Auruo away, "Imma bring this fool home! Night and again, congratz! You better bring your child to the office so we can get a glimpse of it!"

You waved at the two as other people came to you and Levi, wishing your couple luck, perseverance, patience, much love, happiness and prosperity.

After a moment Petra came to you and sighed, "congratz on the child and marriage!" She left immediately after that and you felt a soft squeeze on your shoulder as you understood what Levi was going to do, nodding, he left and went after her.

You sighed as your parents came up to you, "what happened?"

You shook your head, "It's nothing, really! Are you going home?"

Your parents nodded as Grisha showed a sleeping Eren on his arms, "Eren is tired and I think we stayed here, enough time."

Karula grinned, "I know what's going to happen tonight~" You giggled and waved them bye.

Everyone left aside you and Erwin, "Thank you Erwin, for this! You have to share the bill of the reservation with me thought!"

Erwin shook his head, displaying a distant expression, "I said no."

He hugged you tightly, whispering, "I wish for both of you a lot of love and happiness."

He gulped, "It's hard for me to be here, right now... I understand why you are so emotional these days though. I can't wait to see that child!"

He released you as tears feel form your eyes, "I loved you once, (name) and I will always love you. No matter what... "

Pursing your lips, you held on to him tightly, "Thank you, Erwin... I really don't know what to say..."

Erwin as he put his head on top of yours, "You don't have to say anything, (name). Come to me when you feel troubled, if you want to chat. Levi is my best friend and my right hand man. I will ALWAYS support both of you."

You gulped as you sniffed, "why, Erwin? Why are you so caring when it comes to me?"

He removed his head from where it lay and stared into your (e/c) orbs, "To love someone is to always wish the best for them and supporting them. I'm your friend and a man who loves you tremendously. I will never let you or Levi fall. I promise you that as the future bestman at your weeding."

You smiled, still crying," Geez! I should be hating you for yesterday, but I can't! So I guess I'll acknowledge the feeling you have confessed to me and keep you as a close friend... Erwin I proclaim you to be our couple's best-friend!" You hugged him and smiled as you lead him to the entrance after picking up your coats.

Levi was face to face with Petra, "Look, I know you are the one who took the pictures..."

Petra crossed her arms, "how can you say that!"

Levi's sighed, "Look, I'm not mad! I'm even touched you like me, but like I said, I love (name) so much that being at work hurts!"

The redhead gulped as she took a deep breath, "I understand..."

Levi took her in his arm, "so please don't be upset for too long. I don't want us to be awkward at work."

She nodded as he released him, "I'm sorry for that. It was incredibly immature!" Levi smiled, "don't worry about it."

At that both Erwin and you got out the restaurant to find Petra and Levi. You marched towards them, Erwin to your side, "Is everything alright?"

Levi nodded as he stared at you and Erwin, "how about you guys?"

You craned your head towards Erwin and winked at you and you giggled, "We are fine. How will you go home Petra?"

Petra looked at you shyly, "I-I'll take the bus home!" Your eyes grew the size of a coffee plate, "nope! Nope! Don't you know there is a rise in crime at night!"

You stared at Erwin and whispered loudly enough, "How about driving her home?!"

Erwin was taken aback, "I wouldn't mind."

You nudge the blond man and smiled at the redhead, "Erwin will drive you home!"

Petra wanted to protest but you interrupted her, "He's your boss and he's a trustworthy man! If anything were to happen to you, I bet Levi would be really upset as your friend."

Hesitating, the red head nodded, "Okay, I will accept the offer. Thank you for the party, it was... fun. Night."

Erwin kissed your cheeks and gave a firm handshake to Levi, "take care of her 'cause god know how much I'd do anything for her."

Levi frowned and you smiled as you saw the dark haired man's reaction, "Erwin is our best friend, so don't be jealous~"

Levi sighed, "don't be jealous, she says... "

He slide an arm around you and went to the valet, gave him a 30$ bill and got in their car, "It's okay! Why would I be jealous? I got a wonderful present today... a present he lost 6 years ago."

Levi kissed your forehead and you smiled, "what's that?"

The short man smirked, "He lost a future with you and your child by his side."

You smiled as he drove the both of you back home.


End file.
